


Keeping Arya

by Rivulet027



Series: Arya, Martha and the Doctor [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Doctor Who References, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha and the Doctor discuss what to do with Arya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Arya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lodessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Game of Thrones or Doctor Who.
> 
> A/N: Ten makes reference to Adric's death and mentions Sarah Jane.

[](http://s28.photobucket.com/user/Rivulet027/media/marthajones2_zps73abddd4.jpg.html)

Keeping Arya:

Martha finds the Doctor in the library, a book he’s not reading folded in his lap, as he frowns at a nearby table. She settles into the chair next to him with a sigh and tells him, “Arya’s resting. We’ll figure out what to do.”

“She can’t stay,” he states, the words sounding as though he’s trying to convince himself.

“She needs care,” Martha points out, “She’s malnourished and just been through a trauma.”

“And traveling with me isn’t going to introduce her to more?”

Martha sighs, “I’m not going to say I haven’t been scared traveling with you, but I’ve seen many wonderful things as well.”

The Doctor turns to look at her then, he takes in her slowly, then seems to search through himself for the right words. He sighs, “The last time I let a child travel with me he died.”

Martha takes his hand and gives it a squeeze.

“I haven’t…you’re all so young. I’ve worked with people that are considered adults, teenagers and I’ve even traveled with my own kind,” the Doctor pauses and frowns, “She’s a child.”

Martha gives his hand another squeeze. He frowns as he considers the problem. Then he sits up suddenly, “Maybe we could drop her off. There are a lot of great schools throughout time that would be more than equipped to…no she’d want me to take her back home. I could leave her with friends. Maybe Sarah Jane or…”

“Maybe we should ask her first?” Martha interrupts.

The Doctor drops back into his chair with a sigh. He gives Martha’s hand a squeeze and then pulls away. He runs a frustrated hand through his hair, “I just don’t know what she wants!”

“That’s why we’ll ask her,” Martha points out.

“Not Arya,” the Doctor grumbles, “Why drop us down in the middle of that massacre and then start to whisk us away from the world entirely when Arya finds her way into the TARDIS?”

“You were talking about a rest and describing different beaches to me when we found ourselves there,” Martha reminds.

“Martha!” the Doctor grins, as he bounces to his feet, “You’re a genius. We need a break, she needs a break and I know just the place! Or I know several places that’d be wonderful right now!”

Martha catches the Doctor’s hand before he can race away to the control room. He stills to look back at her, “So she’s coming with us?”

“For now” he agrees, “We’ll figure out what’s best when she’s in a better place to advocate for herself.”

Martha nods and feels her shoulders relax. She smiles as she and the Doctor leave the library discussing the merits of the different beaches on the variety of worlds he’s enamored with.


End file.
